HSM3 12: It's Complicated
by Erieaud
Summary: Troy, Taylor, Chad and Gabriella enter life after highschool and realize that it isn't as easy as it seems. They deal with love, loss, lust, and betrayal and realize that life is complicated. Please just read trailor. Troyella & Chaylor-Traylor & Chadella


Hi. I have been reading HSM fan fiction for a while now and the winner of my poll for what story I should write next was HSM3 ½ : It's Complicated. Here is a trailer of what is to come in this drama filled fic.

Hope I don't disappoint people and feedback is really appreciated.

* * *

(Chad and Gabriella walk in wearing all black. Gabriella is wearing a completely black baby doll dress with a simple black strapped bodice that stops just under the knees with black strappy heels that stop at the ankle. Chad is wearing a casual black button down shirt with a gray cross on the back and black jeans with black converses.)

Gabriella- Everything just started to go back to normal.

_Gabriella, Chad, Troy and Taylor all at graduation smiling as because they were a reunited as best friends._

Chad- Everything was going great as we all started off in the right direction.

_"Taylor, babe. Promise you will always love me." Said Chad as she was boarding her plane to Yale. "I love you forever Chad." Said Taylor with a sad look on her face and she felt tears coming on. "Babe, listen to me . We're going to make it. I know we will. I promise you as soon as I get the chance I am hopping on a plane just like the one your about to to see you. You have no idea how much you mean to me. I love you, girl." Said Chad with a few tears of his own. "I love you too, baby. I love you too." Said Taylor hugging him with everything in her. "Last call for all people boarding flight 416." Said the intercom. "Thats me. Bye, Chad," said Taylor leaving one last brief kiss on his lips and leaving with her suitcases in tow._

_G_abriella- We all had plans and we all found ways to adjust.

_"I'll visit you this weekend then you visit me the next, and so on right," said Troy as they charted their arrangments until winter vacation. "Yeah, and on Thanksgiving weekend we meet eachother at the airport and visit our parents houses and we spend time with Chad and Taylor." said Gabriella. _

_Taylor and Chad at a meeting with a real- estate agent. "I hope this cottage is to liking," said the agent. " Chad, it's perfect. It has a gorgeous view of the entire city and we can aford this. Chad I think it is the one. We are not even gonna use that much so bills won't pile that much and it is the perfect place for us to come during the summer.", said Taylor as they stood i the master bedroom. "We'll take it.", simply said Chad. as he hugged Taylor. He had to admit it was perfect for them and he really liked it too. It had a pool, Basketball court, and a hot tub. Never had he ever been so glad to had taken that job at Lava Springs._

Chad- But I guess it was just not enough

(Taylor and Troy walk in but it seems as though on side of the room is white and the other is black, they are on the white side wearing nothing but it. Taylor was dress in a white V-neck dress that was inverted at the waist to emphasize her curves and stopped just below her knees. Her hair was put into medium spirals that went shoulder length behind a white headband. Her shoes were white wedged heels that strapped up mid-calf. Troy was wearing a white casual button up shirt that complimented his physique. White jeans and white vans to finish it off.)

_Taylor was on her way to Chad's house as a surprise for their third anniversary. She had decided that she was to give herself to him that day because in her mind she knew he was the one. She showed at his doorstep wearing a trenchcoat with nothing but lingerie underneath. She had brought all different kinds of romantic things like cinnamon scented candles, mood music, everything you would ever imagine that was needed. She knocked on his door only to find that it was already open. She walked up the stairs to his room thinking he was in the bathroom or something to set everything up. Unfortunately, when she opened the door she found Chad and her best friend Gabriella making love in his bed right before her eyes. They stopped with their activities as she stood there in the middle of room with a shocking indifferent face. All she did was put down the bag, and take of the friendship bracelet that Gabriella gave her on her birthday then, pull off the promise ring that Chad gave her on the night of prom. She wouldn't nor should cry, she tossed it on the bed then walked away, not once looking back._

Troy- We all knew deep down inside that our friendships would end.

_Troy and Gabriella went to eachothers friends houses and Troy saw Chad for the first time in months. He seemed so different than the old Chad that he knew since pre-k, and not in a good way either. He seemed so distant and he just didn't know why. " Chad, is everything okay with you? You seem really tense about something." asked a concerned Troy. A very guilty coscienced Chad put on an indifferent face and simply said " I'm Fine". Troy knew Chad was lieing to him but he didn't want to start anything so instead he just changed the subject._

Taylor- But, the fact that we realize it now doesn't change anything. What happened happened and we may have screwed up. It is not gonna be like the pop tarty movies that you watched previously about us. It is is not about some corny ass musical like we did in highschool. (they all shortly laugh but the abruptly stop) This is about life. And well, its complicated.

* * *

Well, what do you think? should I keep going. All reviews welcome, I love criticism. Please tell me if it is good enough for me to go on.

Peace and luv

-Ericka


End file.
